


Pins and Patches Oneshots

by Eli_The_Egg



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Almost) Smut, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut, Song fics, handjobs, i promise it's not just smut, mention of blowjobs, these tags make it seem like this is just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Egg/pseuds/Eli_The_Egg
Summary: I like writing random fluff and angst for my otp, so Heere ya go.





	1. Math Class Pep Talk

"We're friends, right?" Michael asked Rich, who was sitting beside him in class. "Yeah, of course, bro. Why?" Rich responded, quietly. They kept their voices low, not wanting to be caught by the teacher. "So, you know how I like Jake, right?" Michael continued, slightly embarrassed by what he was about to ask. "Yeah, dude. You're constantly swooning. Why?" Rich asked, looking down at a paper he had been handed by the teacher, starting to fill out an answer to a question.

 

They started working together on the paper when the teacher said they could work with their seat partners. They were talking at a normal volume now.

  
Michael took a deep breath, "Well, I feel like he doesn't notice me. I was wondering if you could help me... ya know... make him notice me." he said, sinking into his chair at the sound of how creepy that was. He knew he was desperate, but he never thought he'd be asking Rich to help him be noticed by Jake.

  
Rich couldn't help but laugh. He knew something Michael didn't, but he wasn't about to tell Michael this. "Dude, no. Just talk to him. I don't know what you're suggesting, but no."

  
"What did you get for number three by the way?" Michael asked. Math wasn't his strong suit. "Uh, number three, I got 83.5 repeating." Rich answered Michael's question, "Good. I got that too." Michael smiled, relieved that he actually got something right. "So, I was thinking maybe you could set something up between Jake and I. I'm bad at talking to crushes. You know this," Michael looked up from his paper to look at the clock. The class was only 12 minutes in.

"Michael. No. Do it yourself. I promise you that it can't go wrong if you just be yourself, and you talk to him. Also, you're supposed to divide there, not multiply," Rich pointed to the mistake on Michael's paper. Michael gave Rich a gracious smile and fixed his careless mistake.

"Fine. I'll talk to him at lunch. Wait- do I have the same lunch hour as Jake?" Michael asked, punching numbers into his calculator. "Yeah. I have it after you. I remember being so pissed that I had a different lunch hour than all my friends, including you. Also, why did you ask if we're friends?" Rich spoke, stopping his work on the paper, and waiting for Michael to catch up.

Michael shrugged, "I just didn't know if you considered me a friend. It's not like we're the closest friends in the universe, so I wasn't sure." He said, and Rich understood. "Then, maybe we should hang out more. You're a really good friend and, I'd like to be closer than just math buds." Rich said with a smile and a nudge, "How about we hang after school, and you can tell me what happens with Jake?" Rich suggested, and Michael agreed. "Yeah, sounds fun."

~

Michael shook all of the nervousness building up in his stomach aside, in anticipation for what he was about to do next. He sat at the lunch table with Jeremy, filling him in on the conversation he'd had with Rich, telling Jeremy not to let him chicken out.

All of a sudden, Michael's heart started racing when Jake sat beside him. No one ever sat next to Michael besides Jeremy, but the one day that Jeremy decides to sit in front of Michael, Jake sits beside him. "Hey, Michael" Jake said with a smile. Jeremy gave Michael a thumbs up and left the table, going to sit with Christine.

"Hey, Jake. How are you?" Michael asked, feeling confident from both the thumbs up and the math class pep talk. "I'm good. I actually wanted to ask you something," Jake said, smiling his signature, 'Jake Dillinger' smile. Michael blushed a bit and took a sip of his slushy before nodding for Jake to continue.

"Okay, so I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me. On a date. This weekend." Jake asked. His sentences were broken up for dramatic effect. Michael smiled wider than he had in a while, "Yeah, I do. I really do." Michael replied, causing Jake to smile. Jake did a small victory dance, in attempts to make Michael laugh. It worked.  
"Jake, you're a dork."  
"Or am I?"  
"You are."  
"That's fair. You're cute."  
"Fake news."  
"Um, actually, I check my sources."  
"What sources?"  
"You."  
"Touche."

~

"Then he said he checks his sources and I asked "What sources?" and you know what he said? He said "You." I wanted to squeal, but I said "Touche" instead." Michael gushed. He was so excited, spilling all of the tea to Rich. "Do you have any idea what he meant?" Rich asked with a smirk, and Michael shrugged, "He indirectly said he checks you out," Rich said, laughing when Michael whimpered. "He does?! Holy guacamole!" Michael yelled, freaking out. "Have you not seen him? I see him all the time staring, constantly looking at you. Especially your ass."

Michael wheezed, "MY ASS?! JAKE LIKES MY ASS?!" He was losing his shit now. Rich laughed, "It sure as hell seems like he does. How have you not noticed him staring?" Rich asked Michael shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I'm too busy staring at him to notice he's staring at me?" Michael answered. Now, it was Rich's turn to lose his shit. "That's so funny, holy shit!"

  
Michael rolled his eyes and waited for Rich to stop laughing before turning on the T.V and starting up a video game that Rich picked out. After gaming for a few hours, Rich suggested they go outside since it was dark. Michael agreed and they played hide and seek in the dark. You're never too old for that game. Rich took quite a liking to Michael's moms and they liked him too, insisting that he stayed the night. Rich and Michael stayed up all night talking about their worst fears, cats, memes, loss of loved ones, more cats, dreams they gave up on, exes, and each other's experience with the S.Q.U.I.P. They really bonded that night. Michael could tell that Rich was someone he could trust, and Rich felt the same way about Michael.

~

Michael took a deep breath and came out of his closet, showing Rich and Jeremy the outfit they picked for him to wear on his date. It was a plain grey shirt, with black skinny jeans. He spun so they could see all of it. "This one doesn't really fit you. It's too small in the butt area." Jeremy pointed out and Rich interjected, "Jake really likes Michael's butt though, so I don't think that's a problem as long as Michael is comfortable wearing it."

Jeremy giggled, "Ooh, Mikey I guess this one's a good choice then. It really shows off your ass-ets." He said, accentuating the "ass" in "assets". Michael rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's comfortable. It doesn't feel tight or anything, and if Jake really does like my butt, I won't mind him staring." he said, which made Rich laugh, "Just letting you know, if you wear that, he'll be a little slow with walking, if you know what I mean,"

Michael playfully hit Rich in the face, smiling the whole time. "I think I'm gonna go now. He said to meet him there at around 7 and, it's 6:40 right now. Rich, get in the car, and Jeremy, thank you for letting me bring my closet to your house." Michael said, hugging Jeremy goodbye.

~

Rich dropped Michael off at the date location since they took Rich's car instead of Michael's. "Good luck. Not like you need it with those pants." Rich joked, driving off. "Oh hush!" Michael retorted.

Michael got a text from Jake, letting him know he's on the way, and apologizing for being late. Apparently, there was a wardrobe malfunction and Jake's shoes broke. Michael texted back, letting him know it was okay, and that he's waiting on a bench nearby the building.

Jake arrived a few minutes later, smiling when he saw Michael. "Hey, Michael! Rich didn't tell you what this place is, right?" He asked, making sure it was a surprise. "Nope. He didn't tell me anything." Michael confirmed, standing from his seat. Jake nodded and held out his hand for Michael to take, leading him inside.

Michael was amazed. It was a retro arcade, with a built-in laser tag place! He smiled and squeezed Jake's hand to get his attention, "Thank you. This is amazing, Jake," Michael said, and Jake smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I managed to book a laser tag spot with just us, and no whiny twelve-year-olds, so that's a plus." Jake said, and Michael's smiled morphed into a smirk, "I'm gonna destroy you in one v one!" Michael boasted, "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! Our spot is in 20 minutes, so let's go play some arcade games first." Jake said, leading Michael over to the counter to get tokens to play. Jake bought one hundred tokens. Fifty for him, fifty for Michael.

After using only half of their tokens (twenty-five each), It was their turn to play laser tag. They both put up one hell of a fight. Michael was a really good hider, and Jake was really good at running while shooting. Michael and Jake ended up in a draw.

When they spent all of their tokens, Michael brought up the idea to get dinner. He really enjoyed Jake's company and wanted to spend more time with him. Jake smiled and agreed, driving them to the nearest restaurant. It was Wendy's. Michael paid for their food, and Jake got them frosties. It was amazing.

They talked a lot, about many topics. The small talk was nonexistent. It was just them, having an intimate conversation in a Wendy's that was about to close in 40 minutes. When they finished eating, the conversation didn't stop. They talked the entire time Jake was driving Michael home.

"Jake, this was the best first date ever. If you'd like, I'd love to go on a second date with you," Michael said, smiling a huge smile, as Jake walked him to the door. "I'd love that. That sounds like fun. You're fun to talk to," Jake responded, smiling just as big.

"So. I guess this is, goodnight?" Michael said, smile not fading. "Yeah, it is," Jake started, he got an idea. "Michael, you have something in your eye," Jake finished, putting his hand up to Michael's face, "C'mon Jake. You know me better. Cut the cute shit and just kiss me," Michael said, blushing when Jake leaned in.  
Michael smiled against Jake's lips, and put his arms around Jake's neck, while Jake's were around Michael's waist. Jake pulled away from the kiss, "Those pants look great on you, by the way," Jake said before kissing Michael again. Michael blushed and kissed Jake back.

"Goodnight, Jake. I'll see you soon," Michael said to Jake with a wink. Jake blushed and smiled, "Yeah, you will."  
Then Jake left, and Michael smiled at him as he walked away. Still entranced by the date, the conversation, and now, the kiss. This boy was gonna kill him, in the best way possible.


	2. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael exercises.

“Jeremy, I gotta tell you something.” Michael said, a tinge of worry and regret in his words. He’d been meaning to tell Jeremy about what happened today, but he’d been so busy trying to decipher it.

~(Flashback)

Michael was running. Something he never did often. He preferred pressing shift to run, in a video game of course. He ran into something, no, someone.

Now, Michael was falling. He screeched and tried to catch himself, but before he could hit the floor, the someone he fell into caught him. “You okay dude?” the mystery person asked. Michael gulped.

He had just fallen, into the arms of Jake Dillinger. Jake fucking Dillinger! Jake must think he’s a total ditz! He managed to nod in response to Jake’s question. Jake helped Michael stand up, and gave him a warm smile.

Michael melted at that smile. Then he was running again. Not just because he was being chased by a bee, but now, because he’d made a fool of himself in front of his crush. Not just his crush, but Jake. The one person who could do no wrong. The one perfect person. 

Jake chased after Michael, which wasn’t hard because he ran track, and Michael didn’t. “Michael, wait!” he shouted, making Michael stop. Jake waited for Michael to catch his breath. “What is it, Jake?” Michael asked when he was calm. Not calm, just slightly less dying.

“I just wanted to ask you for your number.” Jake admitted, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. He tried to remain confident, but Michael just looked so- “I think you’re really pretty.” Jake said without thinking. He didn’t regret a single word.

Michael’s eyes widened. So much for being calm. He blushed madly and squeezed his eyes shut before turning around and opening them once more, running away. He didn’t know what else to do. 

~(Flashback End)

“Um… okay. What’s up?” Jeremy replied, smiling at Michael. Michael smiled back at Jeremy, calming himself down. “Well, yesterday I was running away from a bee, and I ran into Jake,” Michael started, and Jeremy was immediately interested. “Go on,” Jeremy said, smiling, and Michael nodded. “He caught me before I could hit the floor,” Michael continued with a smile, “Then what?” Jeremy asked, causing Michael to frown at his past actions. “I ran away…” Michael said, Jeremy rolled his eyes, “You could have talked to him ya know. You’ve liked him forever,” Jeremy said and Michael nodded, “Yeah, but he chased me. Then he asked me for my number…” Michael said, starting to blush.

Jeremy poked Michael’s cheeks, “Look who’s blushing!” Michael giggled and swatted Jeremy’s hands away, “I’m not done!” He whined, “Then finish!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Alright! Geez! Okay, so, then I just kinda stood there, blushing. Then he called me pretty which made me lose my shit. I ran away… again. This time he didn't chase me. He just… stood there? He looked kinda upset, but that could have just been a trick of the light. I swear that’s the most exercise I’ve done willingly.” Michael finished, and Jeremy was smiling, “Dude, he likes you. I’d bet on it,” Jeremy said, Michael shrugged, “Well he could just be being nic-”   
“Michael shut up. He likes you. Talk to him. Give him your number. Do something! Don’t let this one get away! Remember what happened with-”  
“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM!” Michael interrupted, slapping a hand over Jeremy’s mouth.  
“Then do something!”  
“What do I do?”  
“Start, by giving him what he wants. Your number. That’s what he chased you for. Give it to him tomorrow at school.”  
Michael nodded and hugged Jeremy, “Thanks man. I could have never asked for a better best friend.” he said smiling, Jeremy nodded, “Same, bro.”

-♡-

989-420-6969  
Text me.  
-Michael

Jake smiled as he opened his locker, greeted with a note. He found himself blush as he opened it and read it. He did a small victory dance and typed the number into his contacts list, making a mental note to text it later. When he put his phone back into his pocket, he was greeted to a sight he never thought he'd see. Jeremy Heere, pushing Michael Mell towards him. Michael froze when he saw Jake looking, giving Jeremy the edge to get Michael in front of Jake. “Uh… hi.” Michael said, giving a small wave. 

Jake smiled at Michael and waved back, “Hey,” he said back. “So, did you get the, uh… note?” Michael asked, trying to start conversation, knowing Jeremy won't let him leave unless they talk. Jake nodded, “Yeah, I did. Thanks, by the way.” he said and Michael smiled, “Yeah, no problem. Y’know, I never did thank you for calling me pretty… so, thanks. You're uh, you're pretty too.”

Something about Michael calling him pretty pushed Jake over the edge. He grabbed Michael by the waist and pulled him into a hug, and cried into his shoulder. 

Michael was startled by this, but hugged Jake back tightly. He rubbed his back and calmed him down. “It's okay, Jake.”

Jake pulled away from the hug, “Thanks, Michael. I needed that. It's just… I would tell you, but I'm not ready yet.” Jake explained, “Yeah, I get it. I've been there. I'm still there.” Michael smiled. He finally felt like Jake was a human. Not a perfect being that could do no wrong. Not someone he constantly had to worry about pleasing. Jake was someone Michael knew he could build a relationship with. And that gave Michael confidence. He grabbed Jake's hand and comforted him once more. “ Whatever it is, I know for certain that you can get through it. If not alone, then together.” Michael offered, and Jake smiled, blushing. “Are you asking me out?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” Michael admitted, smiling. “I will gladly go out with you, Michael.”


	3. Memories To Cry For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a breakdown.

Michael sat there, in class, remembering the good times when Jake was alive. He tries to hold back tears as he remembers the time they went bowling.

 

~Flashback

 

Jake had a bright smile on his face when he saw that Michael got a strike. Michael ran back over to Jake and hugged him tightly, “Oh my gosh I did it!” Michael beamed, causing Jake to smile even more. “I’m so proud, Mikey,” Jake said and kissed Michael’s forehead. 

 

Michael smiled and put a bit of distance between them, just looking at Jake and all of his beauty. “What?” Jake asked with a grin, “Nothing. You’re just- really beautiful, y’know?” Michael responded, earning a quick kiss from Jake with the compliment. “Thank you, Michael. That- means a lot,” Jake says, full sincerity. Michael raises a brow, “Jakey, not to be rude, but you’re the literal most popular guy at school. Don’t you get called beautiful often?” He asks and Jake shakes his head, “It’s because I’m popular, that I don’t get called that often. Mostly just- sexy and, hot. Those words don’t really mean much to me anymore. But, when you call me beautiful, or pretty, or gorgeous, I can’t help but feel giddy. Not because of the words, but because it’s you,” 

 

~Flashback over~

 

Michael felt a tear prick in the corner of his left eye, wiping it away before it could fall. He really didn’t want anyone to see him cry. That’s the last thing he needs right now. 

 

As the memory of bowling passes, a new one comes. It’s from the state fair when they were on the roller coaster.

 

~Flashback

 

Jake is cowering in his seat when the seat-belt bars snap into place. Michael offers him a smile, trying to help Jake stay calm. When that doesn’t work, he grabs Jake’s hand and lets him squeeze it. When the ride started, Jake’s face went pale. “Jakey, you okay?” Michael asked, concern laced in his words. “I’ll be fine. I’m scared of roller coasters.” Jake said, voice sort-of shakey. Michael nodded and kissed Jake’s cheek, causing him to smile. Michael loved taking care of Jake. “Squeeze my hand if you have to. I don’t care how hard you squeeze,” Michael says, getting excited as the cart gets near the top of the hill. 

 

Michael yells in excitement as the ride falls down the hill, while Jake grips Michael’s hand like he never has before. Jake lays his head on Michael’s shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut. Michael smiles at this, making a mental note to win Jake a prize for riding with him.

 

When the ride is over, Michael sits them down at a nearby bench and holds Jake close, calming him down from the ride. “I’ll never make you do that again, Jakey. I’m so sorry you went through that,” Michael says, feeling a bit guilty. “No. I wanted to do it. I’m fine. I love you,” Jake says, moving away from Michael’s embrace to stand and help Michael up. Michael smiles, “I love you too, Jakey,”

 

~Flashback over~

 

Michael lets a few silent tears escape his eyes, trying not to sob. He wishes he could be alone right now, but he’s in the middle of class. He already used all of his bathroom passes this week with the same situation, memories. Memories hurt, but they make him happy too, in a way. He’s happy that he has good memories of Jake, but he’s sad that he can never make new ones with Jake. The happiness just… ended. Ever since Jake died, Michael’s life has gone in a downward spiral. He curses his brain for showing him these memories, wishing that it would stop, but it doesn’t.

 

The next memory on Michael’s brains’ agenda is when Jake first said, “I love you,”

 

~Flashback

 

Michael was crying on the floor of Jake’s apartment bathroom, scared that Jake was going to leave him for Madeline Rosaline. She had been flirting with him lately, and that made Michael feel uncomfortable. Especially since he and Jake haven’t told anyone about them, except for JD and Jeremy. 

 

Michael was startled when Jake knocked on the door, “Mikey, honey, you okay in there?” He asked. Michael wiped his face and called out, “Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine.” Jake, obviously not believing this, walked into the bathroom, unlocking it with a spare key. When he saw the state of Michael, he sat on the ground next to him and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, kissing Michael’s forehead. “Are y-you gonna l-l-leave me f-for Madi?” Michael asked, looking up at Jake, tears still falling from his eyes. Jake scoffed, “Of course not, Mikey. I would never do that- you know why?” Jake asked with a smile. Michael shrugged, “Why?”

 

“Because I love you,”   
  


~Flashback End~

 

Michael couldn’t help but cry at the last one. All eyes were on him as he cried about missing his Jakey. Michael was a very vocal crier. “J-Jakey~”

“P-Please c-come back!~”   
“I need you!~”   
Michael said between sobs. The teacher escorted him out of the classroom when the other kids started teasing him. Calling him a pansy, and saying he was weak. She brought him to the office, letting them handle it. They ended up just sending him home to grieve. 

 

~

Memories of surprise kisses, all night conversations, and warm cuddles play in Michael’s mind. It’s driving him crazy. He feels like he’s going to explode with sadness. And he does. He cries so loud, in fact, that Jeremy comes upstairs from cuddling with his boyfriend, Rich, just to check on Michael. Jeremy had left Michael alone when he got home, in order to let him grieve alone, like usual, but now, Jeremy can tell that these memories are getting to Michael so he’s come to help.

 

Jeremy didn’t speak to Michael as he walked in, knowing Michael wouldn’t be able to respond due to his wheezing and sobbing. He quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged him tightly. Michael seemed to calm down at this, but he was still sobbing loudly. 

 

When Jeremy had finally gotten Michael to calm down, he gave him some warm tea and tucked him into bed. Michael needed sleep, after all. 

 

Michael looked peaceful, laying there, snoring softly with a small smile on his face. Jeremy’s work was done here, and he could go back to his boyfriend now, while still keeping an eye on Michael. 

 

“Rich, this is gonna be another long night.” He said, smiling and curling up with the smaller boy. “I don’t mind. It must be hard on him.” Rich replied, pulling Jeremy in for snuggles. “I couldn’t imagine it. Losing you. It’s heartbreaking to see Michael like this, but it’s healthy. The only thing we can do is be there for him.” Jeremy remarked and Rich made a face that was halfway between a frown and a smile, “He would be there for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ending edited and names changed from JD and Jeremy to Rich and Jeremy.


	4. Jake Is Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is struggling with stress. Jake wants to help him. Gay ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Heated Makeout session, Mention of blowjobs, (Almost) Smut.

Michael had been feeling stressed lately and Jake was getting concerned. He was especially concerned when Michael laid his head down at lunch with a groan. “Geez, school is a drag,” Michael muttered. Jake's had enough of this, it's been weeks. “Come on Mikey, follow me,” Jake said, getting up.

 

Jake pulled Michael alongside him to an empty closet in the school. Michael was confused, but he went along with it for Jake’s sake. Jake locked the door and turned around to face Michael, who was a bit worried at the sight of the locked door. “Why’d you lock it, Jakey?” Michael asked, feeling a bit nervous. Jake smiled and pulled Michael into a hug, “I just wanted some alone time with you. Away from all the noise,” Jake admitted. Michael smiled and hugged back.

 

“It’s okay, Jakey. You have what you wanted. Us. Alone. What now?” Michael asked. Jake pulled away from the hug slightly, a smirk clear on his face. “Mikey, I want you to kiss me. Right now.” Jake said, lust laced in his voice. Michael’s eyes widened, but he nodded, pulling Jake into a kiss. Jake pushed Michael against the wall, kissing him hard. When Michael’s back hit the wall, he gasped, giving Jake the opportunity to slip his tongue in Michael’s mouth.

 

Michael tried to battle Jake’s tongue, but Jake won the battle for dominance. Jake pulled away for air and Michael whined at the lack of contact. Jake smirked and put his knee between Michael’s legs, smiling when Michael moaned. Jake pressed his lips to Michael’s once more, then moved them away before Michael could respond. “Jakeyyy!” Michael whined. He loved it and hated it when Jake teased him. Jake moved his leg against Michael’s crotch in response, causing him to moan. Jake kissed Michael again, letting Michael take control of the kiss this time.

 

Jake pulled away once more, immediately attacking Michael’s jaw with kisses and hickies. Michael bit his lip to hide his noises, but that made Jake stop. “Mikey, don’t act like you can be quiet. I know how loud you are, hun. You don’t have to hide it,” Jake said and Michael huffed, “What if someone hears us?” Michael asks still kind of nervous about the whole thing. “Baby, you don’t have to worry about that, okay? As long as you’re with me, no one can mess with you.”

 

Michael nods, “I trust you, Jakey.” he says with a smile. Jake smiles back at him.  Jake kisses Michael’s neck, leaving behind a few more hickies. When he’s satisfied with his work, he looks at Michael, “You ready, babe?” Jake asks, leaving his plan vague. Michael nods desperately, “Yes, please, Jakey. Do whatever you want.” Michael said in response. Jake smiles and gets down on his knees, much to Michael’s surprise. Michael thought he would be the one on his knees, so this was a pleasant surprise. “Jakey, are you sure?” Michael asks and Jake nods. “This is what I had in mind when I dragged you in here,” Jake admits and Michael nods, “Okay, as long as you’re sure. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me,” Michael says, and Jake stands up, pulling Michael into a hug. “Mikey, honey, no. I don’t feel that way. I want to do this for you. I’m not your ex. It gives me pleasure to give you pleasure, baby,” Jake reassures Michael and Michael nods. “Thank you, Jakey. I love you,” Michael says, and Jake smiles, getting back on his knees, “I love you too.”

 

~

 

Michael pulled his pants back up and refastened his zipper. He smiled as Jake stood back up, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, and laying his head on Jake’s shoulder. “Thank you so much, Jakey. I really needed that…” Michael admits. Jake smiles, “I know you did. That’s why I did it. Because I love you. And I care.” Jake said, hugging Michael tight. “I love you too. We should probably get out of here before lunch is over. JD’s probably going to suspect something,” Michael said back and Jake giggled, “Mikey, JD’s the smart one. Of course, he knows,” Jake said and Michael huffed. “Shut up, Jakey,” Michael says playfully. Jake rolls his eyes and grabs Michael’s hand, leading them back to the cafeteria.

 

JD gave Jake a high five and a piece of mint gum. “I see you’ve calmed Michael’s nerves,” JD said with a smirk. Jake nodded and sat down with Michael, wrapping an arm around him. “Yeah, I did. How’d you know? You wouldn’t have given me gum for anything else…” Jake questioned and Michael blushed in embarrassment at their conversation. “You’ve got a little something,” JD pointed to Jake’s cheek, “Right there. I took a guess. Also, your hair is messed up, but Michael’s isn’t, so it’s not really a shot in the dark. Not even mentioning Michael’s hickies.” JD said. Jake blushed as well, wiping his cheek. “Okay, Mr. Detective.” Michael joked, causing all of them to chuckle. Jake kissed Michael’s cheek and JD held Jeremy’s hand under the table.

 

They finished their lunch and Jake drove Michael home early so they could cuddle. Michael fell asleep in Jake’s arms. It was a good day.

 

~Fin


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael likes hair pulling.  
> Jake likes booty slapping.  
> Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- More heated Makeouts, No smut.  
> (I had too much fun writing this. You'll see.)

Michael and Jake were doing what any normal teenagers in love did. They were making out on Jake’s bed. Jake was on top of Michael, running his hands all over Michael’s body, making Michael moan and blush, and Michael was loving every second of it. Any activity that has to do with Jake on top of him, Michael was already excited for. Jake pulled away from the kiss for a second to catch his breath, “Mikey, you’re so pretty like this,” Jake said with a smile. Michael smiled, “You’re prettier.” Michael replied, getting excited as Jake started leaning back in for another kiss.

 

Michael shivered a bit as Jake ran his tongue along Michael’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Of course, Michael opened his mouth, happy to let his boyfriend do this. Jake smiled and snaked his tongue into Michael’s mouth, exploring the area.

 

Jake moved his hand up to Michael’s head and gave his hair an experimental tug. He smiled when Michael moaned. _Of course, he likes hair pulling. I knew it!_  Jake thought, pulling Michael’s hair again, but harder this time. Michael moaned again, causing Jake to smile wider. He pulled away from the kiss to look at Michael, “You like that, don’t you?” Jake teased, and Michael blushed, nodding his head sheepishly. Jake smiled and pulled Michael’s hair once more, loving every sound the boy underneath him made.

 

Jake connected their lips once more, giving Michael’s hair a pull every once in a while. Michael felt like he was in heaven. Everything Jake did to him made him feel good. Made him feel loved, appreciated, cared for. Michael smiled at every tug, moaning softly each time. Jake knew just how to melt Michael and Michael didn’t mind at all.

 

Jake started sucking on Michael’s tongue and Michael lost it. He moaned the entire time. It just felt so good. Jake smirked at Michael when he’d finished sucking on his tongue, “You’re so cute, Mikey” Jake said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. Michael smiled back at him and blushed, “Thank you, but you’re clearly the cute one here,” He said and Jake rolled his eyes, going back to kissing Michael senseless.

 

Michael moved his hands, which were wrapped around Jake’s waist, down to Jake’s ass. If Jake was going to pull his hair, he should get to tease Jake too. Michael squeezed Jake’s ass, causing Jake to groan. Michael pulled away from the kiss, “You like that, don’t you?” Michael mocked Jake. “Yeah, I do. Very mature, Mikey,” Jake quipped, his smile never fading. Michael chuckled a bit and pulled Jake back into the kiss, squeezing Jake’s ass again. Jake responded by pulling Michael’s hair. Michael responded to that by slapping Jake’s ass. Jake moaned loudly at that, unable to respond in any other way. “You win,” He mumbled into the kiss.

 

Michael licked into Jake’s mouth, smiling at Jake’s protest. Jake started a battle for dominance. It was sloppy, albeit entertaining, but sloppy. They were in the middle of their ‘Battle Of The Tongues’ when Jake’s mother walked in, a soda in hand. “I brought you a-” She stops and drops the soda on the floor. She was met with a sight she never thought she’d see in her life. Her son, on top of another boy, making out with said boy.

 

Jake nearly fell off the bed, he was so startled by his mother walking in. “Mom! I thought you’d… be gone longer,” Jake admits, blushing from embarrassment. Jake’s mother crosses her arms and taps her foot, she’s clearly angry. “Why don’t you explain to me what’s going on here, huh?” she demands, and Jake tenses up. Michael feels like he wants to shrink into the bed. Jake gets off of Michael and sits up in a cross-legged position and so does Michael. Michael stares down at his legs, extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed.

 

“Mom, it’s not what you think, I swear!” Jake tried, frantically moving his hands about. His mother just gave him _The Look™_. “Jakob, lying to me isn’t going to help your case. Tell me the truth or you’re grounded,” She says, tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. She’s pissed. “We were… just practicing?” He tries to think of a good lie.

 

That was not an example of one.

 

Ms. Dillinger rolled her eyes, “So, that’s why he had his hands on your butt? Hard to believe, really,” She retorts, looking disappointed in her son. Michael swallows a lump in his throat. His mouth feels like a desert. He just wants to go home.

 

Jake is trying to find a way out of this. He’s not out of the closet, but he was just caught being really gay. _What the fuck am I supposed to do? Come clean? Do I just play dumb? No, that’ll make it worse. Fuck!_  Jake fights with himself, trying to figure out what he’s supposed to say. “I’m sorry, mom…” Jake chokes out, feeling ashamed of himself. His mom comes closer, her face softening, “Jake, there’s no need for apologies. I just want you to tell me the truth.” She says, putting a hand on Jake’s shoulder. Jake smiles up at her and takes a deep breath. “Well… Mom, I- I’m pansexual.” Jake says shakily. He didn’t expect to come out this way. Ms. Dillinger smiles, “And?” She urges him to continue. “And, this is my boyfriend, Michael Mell,” He introduces Michael, and Michael looks up at her for the first time. “Um. Hi, Ms. DIllinger,” Michael says, still nervous.

 

Ms. Dillinger sighs, “Alright. Give me a moment to think about this. I don’t really know how to feel about… this whole thing. I’ll go speak with your father about this and see what he thinks.” She says, and Jake’s eyes widen, “No! Please don’t tell dad! I’ll do anything, just please don’t tell dad!” Jake begs. He doesn’t have the best relationship with his father and doesn’t want to ruin it. She gapes at Jake in disbelief, “Oh, honey I’m telling him.” She says and walks out.

 

Jake lays back and sighs, “Mikey, I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” Jake says, looking over at Michael. Michael lays back as well, meeting Jake’s gaze, “It’s okay. I was really uncomfortable at first, but now that she’s gone, I feel better.” Michael admits. Jake smiles at Michael, “I’m glad I make you feel safe,” he says, pulling Michael close to him, holding him tight. “It’s gonna be okay, Mikey,” Jake reassures.

 

Michael nods, “Okay, Jakey, I trust you.”

 

~

 

Both of Jake’s parents walk into Jake’s room after a long conversation about how to handle the situation, but before either of them can speak, they see how cute Michael and Jake look, cuddled together, sleeping soundly. They give each other a look, and nod at each other, covering the boys up with blankets and shutting the lights off before leaving the room.

 

“I think he’s good for Jake.” Mr. Dillinger said, and his wife agreed. “Remember when we would snuggle like that?” Ms. DIllinger asked, “Yeah, I do. I’d do that again, but you kick me in your sleep,” Mr. Dillinger joked. They both laughed. “I think they’re kinda cute together, in all honesty.” Mr. Dillinger said, and his wife agreed, “Except when they’re swallowing each other's tongues,” Ms. Dillinger joked, causing her husband to laugh. “Well, hey, no one looks cute when they’re making out, so you gotta give em’ that,” He quipped.

 

“So, are we letting Jake’s boyfriend sleep over?” Ms. Dillinger asked, getting a nod from her husband. “I’d rather not wake them. They looked peaceful.”


	6. Caught - Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can go bad.  
> That's what happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Homophobia, Emotional abuse, Threats
> 
> (It hurt to write this, but not everything has a happy ending, so I felt like I had to tell the other side. Not everything is all rainbows and butterflies, so stay safe. Never assume that things will turn out fine. Most importantly, prepare for anything.)

Both of Jake’s parents walk into Jake’s room after a long conversation about how to handle the situation, but before either of them can speak, Michael and Jake, cuddled together, sleeping soundly.

 

Jake’s dad claps his hands, startling the boys awake. “What’s going on, here?” He asks, anger filling his system. “Uh- I well…” Jake tries, but can’t find the words. He wants to apologize, he wants to say something, but he can’t. Jake’s dad grits his teeth, “Get out, Mell.” He growls, and Michael nods, racing for the door. He gives Jake a sad smile before leaving.

 

Jake frowns, looking down at his hands on his lap, “I can explain!” He shouts, but his dad cuts in, “Explain that you’re a fairy? Yeah, no. No son of mine is a fairy! I want you to leave your little boyfriend and get a girlfriend, like a real man!” Mr. Dillinger yells, and Jake shudders. “B-But I love him!”

 

“ “ _B-But I love him!”_ Ugh, kid give me a break! No, you don’t! It’s impossible! He’s brainwashed you. You’ve never had an interest in girly things so, I don’t see where we went wrong…” Mr. Dillinger preaches, “It’s against gods word. You’ve sinned, boy. You’ve sinned badly.”

 

Jake flinches at the words. He knew he wasn’t brainwashed, he knew it was okay to love Michael, but for some reason, his dad saying these things made him start to believe. He shook it off.

 

 _No! It’s not wrong. Michael didn’t brainwash you, you idiot! You’re just upset. It's completely okay to be who you are. You're not wrong. You're not bad. You can explain it to him! He'll understand! No, he won't. He doesn't want to understand. He doesn't have to. Just- Fake it! Fake being 100% completely straight! Do I have to break up with Michael? No. Don't do that. You'd be a fool to break it off with Michael. He loves you. I love him too-_  

 

Mr. Dillinger looked at Jake expectantly. He’d been talking the whole time. “Leave him, or leave us,” he said. This changed a lot of things. 

 

_I can't be homeless. I can just stay at Michael's! No. I'm not gonna do that to him. He deserves more than someone who can't even stand up to his own dad for himself, let alone him. He deserves someone who can fight for their relationship. Someone who's not me. He deserves more. He deserves better. But, he loves **me**. I can't just leave him- _

 

“Y-Yes father. I’ll leave him.”

“Good.”

 

_I'm **not** leaving him. _

 


	7. He Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this as a BillDip fic, but decided to make another copy, yet with Pins n' Patches. If I missed anything in editing, let me know. Otherwise, enjoy!

Michael let out a yelp as he felt a sudden pain in his back. He’d just been talking to his best friend, now he was pushed up against a locker by some girl he didn’t know. “Listen up you little fag! I don’t want you going anywhere near my boyfriend ever again! Got it?” She asked, pointing her sharpened fingernail dangerously close to Michael's eye with each yell, only scaring Michael more.

 

“Hey! Leave him alone! I’m the only one who gets to mess with Michael!” Jeremy chimed in, trying his best to pry this random girl off of Michael. Jeremy kicks and hits this girl, trying to get her to move, but she’s not even responding to the hits. Like she doesn’t even feel it! “Chloe! Won’t you quit it already? He’s had enough!” A tall, slim, yet buff, teen called out. He had brown hair and was absolutely stunning. No wonder this girl was so possessive.

 

The girl glared at Michael for a few more seconds before letting him go, and turning to face the male, “Yes, Jakey, dear?” she asked in a sweet tone, almost unrecognizable from the raspy, angry tone she had with Michael. “I told you not to call me that anymore. And what did this poor boy do to deserve such torment?” Jake asked, glaring down at the shorter girl in front of him. She adorned short, wavy, chestnut hair, that held so much volume, you could hear it from a mile away.

 

“Well, I saw him with you in the library and-” Chloe started, but was cut off, “You’ve been spying on me again, haven’t you?” Jake asked, and Chloe nodded sheepishly. “I-I’m sorry! It’s just-” Jake put a finger to her lips, “Hush. Let me tell you something. I want you to leave me alone. I want you to leave  _ him _ alone.” He started, pointing over at Michael, who was still against the locker, frozen with fear. “I want you to quit spying on me. I told you, Chloe, we’re over. We’ve been over. Let it go. And stop telling people that we’re together. You know good and damn well why I broke up with you, and unless you want the entire school to know why, I suggest you stop spreading lies.” Jake finished and took his finger away from the girl’s lips. All she could do in response was a nod. Jake smiled and pushed her off in the opposite direction, “Bye now!” He said, directing his attention to a certain, Michael Mell.

 

Jake smirked at Michael, walking closer to him. “Hey! Don’t you start messing with him too!” Jeremy shouted at Jake, causing him to snap his head to quickly look at him, “Shut it, Heere.” He growled, continuing his prowl towards Michael, “Why hello there, Mikey.” Jake purred, looking directly into Michael’s eyes. Michael shuddered, finally starting to feel the shock from his scare earlier with Chloe fade away. “Um… hi Jake.” Michael responded, voice shot. Jake smiled at this, getting closer to Michael’s ear, “You’re really cute, Mikey. Maybe Chloe had a reason to be jealous, ya’ think?” He whispered, causing Michael to gulp, “I dunno… I-I’m not really.” Michael said softly, blushing a bright red, but also trying to remain calm. Michael learned that it’s really hard to keep your cool when the hottest guy at school is whispering in your ear about how cute you are.

 

Jake caressed Michael’s jawline, moving his hand to Michael’s chin, forcing eye contact, “That’s where you’re wrong, kid. You really are beautiful, and you will be mine, soon. I can promise you that.” Jake said, pressing a small piece of paper into Michael’s hoodie pocket. He let go of Michael’s waist, and walked away, blowing a kiss to Michael as he did so. Michael stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape, cheeks flushed red.  _ ‘What just happened?’  _  He asked himself, confused about the whole situation.

 

Jeremy stood there shocked. He didn’t have the guts to try and fight against Jake after he’d yelled at him, so he just watched in awe, as the most wanted guy in school hit on his best friend. “Mike… Did he just- He didn’t, did he?” Jeremy asked his friend, who was a blushing mess, still pressed against the lockers. 

 

“He did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to take requests! I forgot to mention that, so if you want me to write something, leave a comment!


	8. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets hurt.   
> Jake hates Jason Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really angsty. TW for blood, and (kinda) gore.

The grotesque crunch of his glasses breaking.

 

The shrill high pitched squeal of his scream.

 

The deep, growly thud as Michael hit the floor.

 

The loud, clang of Michael’s head as it hit the coffee table.

 

The quick, shallow breaths Michael took as he cried.

 

Then, the loud silence as Michael went unconscious.

 

The view of the situation was even worse.

 

The look of terror, mixed with pain and betrayal on his face.

 

The tears stained on his face, ceasing to spill.

 

The way he looked so dead.

 

It was too much.

 

Jake immediately started wailing on JD. Hitting him, slapping him, kicking him with all of his remaining energy. He had to avenge Michael. That was the only thing running through his mind. He had to make sure JD knew exactly how Michael must be feeling, and worse. He had to show JD what he’s done.

 

JD was silent and let Jake do this, feeling he deserved it. He never meant to hurt Michael. He wished he hadn't done it. He wished he’d kept his mouth shut. He wished he left Michael alone in the beginning, and none of this would have happened. He wished and wished, but one thing remains truthful.

 

Wishes don’t come true.

 

~   
  


Jake cried, holding Michael in his arms and telling him that it would be okay. He took a minute, just looking at the blood on Michael’s face. He removed Michael’s shattered glasses before rushing out the door, not bothering to close it, more focused on getting Michael to the hospital.

 

Jake carefully sat Michael down in the passenger's seat of his car, buckling him tightly to make sure he wouldn’t lean over. He quickly kissed Michael’s cheek, once again telling him it would be okay. Jake didn’t care that he got blood on his lips from doing this. He only cared about Michael.

 

Jake quickly sped out of the driveway to the nearest hospital. The entire ride was way too silent for his liking, so he turned the radio on low. He may have run a few red lights but he couldn’t remember. All he remembered from the ride was the way Michael looked so pitiful.

 

When Jake finally reached the hospital, he quickly scooped Michael up and ran inside the clean smelling building. Michael got admitted immediately. 

 

It kinda scared Jake, how quickly they reacted. He had somehow convinced himself, on the ride there, that Michael was better off than he was. The way the doctors reacted so quickly had snapped Jake back into reality. But the reality was scary.

 

He wasn’t allowed back there yet. He had to wait.

 

Waiting just made it worse, for Jake.

 

_ ‘What if he’s not okay? What if he’s a vegetable for the rest of his life? What if I can never kiss him again? What if he has to go back to his house afterward and lives with JD and gets hurt again? What if he breaks up with me? What if… he dies? No, Jake. Don’t be stupid. He’s not going to die. What if he does though? How?! The doctors could make a mistake. Give him unneeded surgery. He could lose too much blood. Die. I’d never see him again. No! Yes. No! That’s stupid! No, it’s not, think about it. ’ _

 

Jake tried to stop the thoughts, but they just kept coming. It felt like he was being consumed by negativity, the void of his mind filling with nothing but bad thoughts.

 

So, Jake stood in the crowded waiting room, biting his nails. An old habit he’d picked up as a young child that had been left behind during puberty. He didn’t realize he’d picked it back up until he tasted blood. He chewed too far. He put his hand down, going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Maybe wash his face too. Clear his head.

 

He didn’t see a bathroom sign so, this meant he’d have to ask someone. Jake thought about the ways that could go wrong, before shaking his head, in attempts to shake his thoughts away. He walked up to a nice looking nurse, “E-Excuse me, sir.” He said, and the nurse turned around. He saw a nametag, and made a mental note not to do that douchey thing, and call them by the name on the nametag without asking. “Wh-Where’s the ba-bathroom?” He asked quietly, cringing at how broken he sounded. The nurse offered him a smile, noticing the blood on his lips but, not saying anything, knowing the given situation. He pointed to a small, far away sign that read ‘Men’s Restroom’. 

 

Jake nodded and walked towards it, feeling stupid for not noticing it. He walked inside, noticing that it’s a single bathroom with no stalls.  _ ‘Thank god’.  _ He sighed in relief.

 

He sat on the toilet, put his head in his hands, and thought. He thought about what happened, memories he and Michael share, what might be happening to Michael right now, and most importantly, how much he  _ hated _ Jason Dean.

 

~

 

Jake washed his face, being careful not to wash the blood on his lips, incase something did happen to Michael, he’d want to keep a part of him. He knew that seemed crazy, but he didn’t care.

 

He dried his face with sandpaper-y feeling paper towels and cringed at the feeling of it rubbing against his skin. He tossed them in the garbage, walking out of the bathroom.

 

He went back to a chair that was newly vacant and sighed. He realized just then, how much his life revolves around Michael. His schedule, his social standing, his romantic and sexual life, how often he ate (Jake didn’t eat enough for a jock. so Michael made him start eating more to keep him healthy), how much he charged his phone, his living situation. Almost everything in Jake’s life, he realized, can be traced back to Michael. 

 

And, that’s when Jake started crying. He was so stricken by grief all of a sudden, he couldn’t stop the tears. He wasn’t loud. He was silently wheezing into his hands, letting hot, salty tears run down his face, onto his fingers, onto the floor.

 

“Any visitors for Mell?” a confident, yet quiet female voice asked, coming from the door that leads into a hallway filled with emergency rooms. 

 

Jake immediately sprang up, “Yes! Yes, me!” he said louder than he anticipated. The woman gave a small smile, “How do you know him?” She asked when Jake walked in front of her. “He’s my boyfriend,” Jake said, not caring at this point if people heard. He didn’t care about being in the closet. He wanted Michael to be okay.

 

“Right this way, dear.” She said, grabbing Jake’s arm and leading him down the hallway to Michael’s room.

 

Jake tried to focus his breathing back to normal, using his other arm to wipe tears. He smiled when the lady opened the door to Michael’s room for him. Jake smiled, even more, when he saw that Michael was sitting up in bed, twiddling his fingers. 

 

Jake walked in, relieved that Michael was okay, “Jakey!” Michael smiled, holding out his arms for a hug, causing Jake to run over to him, enveloping him in a big hug. “I-I thought you were gonna be worse.” Jake admitted, “But I’m glad you aren’t”

 

Michael smiled at Jake, wiping the now dried blood off of his boyfriends' lips and kissing him softly. Jake moved his arms to hold Michael’s waist, as he reciprocated the kiss, smiling. He was finally happy again.

 

 

Michael blushed and smiled, “M’ tired Jakey” Michael slurred once again, laying his head on Jake’s shoulder, making him smile and lay back, “You can use me as a pillow, Mikey,” Jake said, running fingers through Michael’s semi-knotted hair.

 

Michael nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Jake did the same, holding Michael close to him.

 

And at that moment, everything was fine.


	9. The Yellow Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gives Michael a gift.

Jake was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Michael. He wondered if Michael was thinking about him too. That would be wonderful. He and Michael had been dating for three months and Jake was already infatuated with Michael.

 

Jake had been the one to ask Michael out, offering to play video games with him since his best friend JD was out of town. That’s where he asked him. He loved the way Michael blushed when he asked.

 

Ever since Michael said yes, Jake had been thinking of ways to surprise Michael. He thought about buying him a plush, but that was cliche. He thought about singing him a song, but he couldn’t carry a tune with a bucket that had a handle. He thought about surprising him at school, with a bouquet of flowers, but that was too public.

 

Jake wasn’t ready to come out yet, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t care. He wished he could just get over it so that he and Michael could be that cute lovey-dovey couple everyone awed over.

 

Until.

 

Jake got an idea. 

 

Jake sprang from his bed and scrambled to his computer, ever so gracefully. By that I mean, he fell. Three times.

 

He grabbed his phone from the charger right beside his desktop and looked through his phone to find a picture of Michael. It didn’t take long, seeing as Michael is Jake’s boyfriend and they take a lot of pictures together. Jake had finally found a picture of just Michael. In it, he was blushing and smiling, covering his mouth to contain a laugh. Jake looked at the picture and smiled, soon beginning his search. 

 

~

 

A few days later, 2 packages came in the mail for Jake. He excitedly signed the paper, waving the mailman off, and grabbed the boxes. He hurried to his room and grabbed his sewing kit. 

 

Jake had learned to sew while he was healing his legs. He was told to find hobbies that didn’t require legs, and he just so happened to pick up sewing. 

 

When Jake had finished, it was around 2:30 am. He started around 5:00 pm. He really wanted to make sure it was perfect so, he took his time sewing and re-sewing, fixing any factory mistakes or his own mistakes.

 

He looked at his masterpiece and smiled, yawning and setting the gift on a chair before going to bed. His last thought before finding sleep was Michael’s smile.

 

~

 

The next day, Jake got up and stuffed the gift in his backpack carefully, not wanting to damage it. He had worked so hard on it, and he didn’t want Michael to be disappointed.

 

He started his drive to school, picking Michael up on the way, as usual.  Michael had a car but, he enjoyed spending the time with Jake. “Hey, Jakey!” Michael smiled as he got in the car. “Hey Micha, I got something for you”

 

Michael raised a brow at this, “Oh, really? What is it?!” He asked excitedly, smiling wider, which made Jake giggle. “Close your eyes, babe,” Jake said, and Michael blushed at the nickname, closed his eyes, and waited patiently. Jake grabbed the gift out of his bag and placed it on Michael’s lap, “You can open your eyes, now.”

 

Michael gasped when he saw it, tears of joy, threatening to fall from his eyes. He looked at Jake, who was smiling at him “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!” Michael exclaimed, hugging Jake tightly and kissing him softly.

 

Michael pulled away first, eager to wear it. He put on the yellow hoodie with cute, new patches. All of the patches were pink. Michael had told Jake that his favorite color combination is pink and yellow.

 

There were heart patches, video game console and controller patches, sloth patches, panda patches, pride patch with a shiny pink glitter on it, and many more, cute, pink patches! 

 

~

 

When they got to school, Michael had left his original hoodie in Jake’s car, in favor of the new one his boyfriend got him. He held onto Jake’s arm as they walked, letting go when Jake cleared his throat as a warning they were too close. Michael was patient with Jake and all of his closeted pan-ness.

 

They went their separate ways, waving “bye” to each other and sharing a smile as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is an introduction to my AU with JD as Michael's best friend. Not all of my oneshots with JD in them will be linked to this, but they will still be in the same universe if that makes sense. I'll put "*.*" In the summary if a oneshot is linked to this one, but I would like to apologize for there not being much content in this chapter. I just wanted to get the introduction posted so that I can continue making oneshots with this AU. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *.*  
> Jake and Michael are just having fun, but JD doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Heated makeout session, grinding (No actual smut)

After school, Jake had brought Michael to his house so they could hang out. Jake loved it when Michael came over because it made his house seem less empty. His parents were still gone, yet they did send a check to cover the medical bills and to buy him a small house. It wasn’t much but, it was his. He got lonely often and he never really stayed for more than a few hours at a time, unless Michael was there. Michael was always the exception.

 

As soon as Jake sat down on the couch beside him, Michael moved to straddle Jake’s lap, kissing him softly. Jake was startled by this but, he kissed back, smiling as Michael licked his bottom lip. He shook his head and licked Michael’s bottom lip instead, wanting to lead. Michael pulled away, “You petty little-” Michael started but, was cut off by Jake, “Cutie?” Jake teased, Michael blushed, “Yeah.” he smiled, going back in for another kiss, fighting Jake for control. He opened his mouth when Jake licked his bottom lip, welcoming a battle for dominance.

 

Finally, Jake won and he pulled away for breath, smirking. “I win” he teased and Michael smiled, blushing a bright red. Jake admired the red tinge spread across the tan boy's cheeks, thankful that he can make Michael blush like this.

 

Jake was the one to start the kiss this time, sucking on Michael’s tongue, giving Michael's hair light tugs, loving the cute moans he’s getting from the boy. Michael thought it was unfair the way that Jake could melt him, so he decided he wanted revenge. He started grinding down on Jake, smiling into the kiss when he heard Jake groan.

 

Jake pulled away from the kiss and looked Michael in the eyes, “Do you have any idea what you just got yourself into?” Jake teased, smirking and blushing a soft pink color. Michael opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He whined and got off of Jake, answering the phone.

 

Jake was annoyed out of his mind. This was the third time this week that a phone call interrupted them. Michael noticed his boyfriend’s annoyance and decided to be sneaky and palm Jake through his jeans as he was on the phone, blushing more than he was when he heard Jake whine and moan softly.

 

Michael’s face fell when he hung up, looking at Jake with a sad expression, “I’m sorry Jakey but, I have to go,” He confessed, “It’s fine, Mikey. I’ll be fine. Go do what you have to do, and I’ll call you tomorrow morning?” Jake asked, smiling at Michael. Michael smiled back at him, “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Bye Jakey!” Michael said, kissing Jake's cheek before walking out the door.

 

~

 

JD waited for Michael to arrive back at their house. Michael had opened up his home for JD when he found him wandering the streets, looking like he’d just been in a bombing or something. Michael never asked what happened, he just, helped him. Something that JD wasn’t used to. That’s why JD is so protective of Michael. Because he’s the only one that cares. They had slowly become best friends and, Michael’s mothers had basically adopted him as a son. Michael was in need of a friend when, his ex-best friend left him, choosing a supercomputer instead. Michael guessed he didn’t need him anymore, seeing as he was more popular than Chloe Valentine and Jake Dillinger combined now.

 

When Michael came into the house wearing an unfamiliar yellow hoodie, with messy hair and, a half-faded erection, JD was confused and a bit angry. “What the hell, Mell?” JD growled, gesturing to Michael’s entire body. Michael didn’t know what to say because he’d never told JD about Jake. “Uhh…”

 

“Who?!” JD asked, raising his voice, “I can’t really say” Michael confessed, looking down and fidgeting with his hands which made JD soften a bit but, he was still stern “I need to know. This is the third time this week you’ve come home with a sexed up look!”

 

“We didn’t even do anything because you called me! Every. Single. Time! I can’t do anything with him!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be doing anything to be interrupted!”

“Anything can be interrupted!”

“Who is it?!”

Michael groaned, “Geez, I’m not telling you!”

JD raised his voice louder, “I thought I was your best friend?!”

“You are! I haven’t told anyone! Neither has he!”

“Fine! But, if you come home looking like this again, you have to tell me. Deal?”

“Deal.”

 

~

 

Michael moaned under Jake’s touch, pulling Jake’s shirt off like Jake did his. Jake smiled and helped Michael pull off his shirt when he started struggling. Michael bit his lip and looked at Jake’s chiseled chest in awe, “You’re so fucking hot, Jake”, Michael said, causing Jake to blush, “No, you are” Jake said, taking this opportunity to suck some dark hickeys into Michael’s neck, smiling as he moaned. Jake started grinding on Michael as he sucked more hickeys from Michael’s jawline, down his chest, all the way to his belly button, taking in all of Michael’s moans and encouraging him to be louder.

 

Once again, their fun was interrupted by Michael’s phone. Jake groaned loudly in frustration, “Oh, come on! Again, really?!”

 

Michael smiles nervously at Jake, “Hand me my phone?” he asks and, Jake gives Michael his phone. He expects Michael to answer it but instead, he declines the call and turns off his phone, tossing it somewhere off the bed. Jake smiles and continues grinding down on Michael, “Good boy. You made me very happy,” Jake gets closer to whisper in Michael’s ear, “Pick your reward” he whispers, making Michael blush and shudder.

 

~

 

Michael smiles up at Jake, still in that after-sex-glow “Thank you, for everything.” He says, and Jake pulls him closer, “No, thank you. Also, you should probably get home now. I’m sure your friend has blown up your phone by now. I don’t want him to worry too much.” Jake points out and, Michael nods, “I probably should.” he said, moving away from Jake’s warm bed and putting his clothes back on. He kisses Jake “goodbye” and leaves. Jake smiled at Michael as he walked away, already missing him.

 

~

  
Michael tries his best to sneak past JD as he walks into the house but, JD is sitting 5 feet away from the door, in a chair he stole from the kitchen, waiting for Michael. “Well, well, well, Mell. Who is it?” JD asked, pointing to the obvious hickeys and messy hair, causing Michael to sigh, “I know you had sex, Michael. You never ignore my calls for anything.” JD pointed out, “If I tell you, you can’t tell a soul. Not one. Zero. Zilch. Got it?” JD nodded, “Go on”

 

“Jake Dillinger,” Michael said hurriedly so that JD couldn’t hear him. “Who?” JD repeated, “Jake Dillinger…” Michael said clearly but, softly looking down. JD went wide-eyed, “Him?! Out of all of the guys, him?!” JD raised his voice, causing Michael to feel scared, “I told you because I promised, not to be judged.”

 

“I would never judge you, at all. For anything. Ever. I promise.”

“It seems like you are! Also, you’re scaring me…” Michael said, looking down, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, It’s just- why would you date someone like Jake?”

 “What do you mean ‘someone like Jake’?”

 

JD rolled his eyes and raised his voice again, “He’s an asshole! He doesn’t deserve you, Michael!” he said, standing up from his seat, causing Michael to flinch and step back, “Yes he does! He’s not an ass anymore! He changed!” Michael yells back in an attempt to defend Jake. “Change? Change?! Do you, really think that Jake _fucking_ Dillinger, would ever change?! He’s still the same guy, with the same motives!” JD yelled louder than Michael. Michael stepped back again, “What motives?!” he asks, scared when he looks into JD’s fiery eyes. “He just wants to get into your pants, then he’ll be gone! You hear me?! He’ll. Be. Gone!”

 

Michael’s lip quivered but, he didn’t allow himself to cry. JD’s eyes seemingly glazed over and he grabbed Michael’s yellow hoodie by the bicep and squeezed it until it ripped, “JD stop it, please! Please! I love him! No! He made this for me!” Michael starts to cry, as he can’t escape JD’s grasp. JD rips the left sleeve off of Michael’s hoodie, throwing it on the floor. He goes for the other one but, sees the tears on Michael’s face, and finally processes his words. _‘Holy shit. What have I done?”_

 

JD snaps back into reality, feeling a bit dazed, slowly letting go of the hoodie. He looks around him, noticing Michael running upstairs, crying. _‘What have I done?!’_

  
Michael double and triple checks his lock before hiding under his covers and crying himself to sleep. He saw JD as a brother, now what? Was JD gonna hurt him? Or, worse. Hurt _Jake._


	11. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING- This one goes farther than a heated makeout session. I'm still working on the studying session for Ski. Sorry that it's taking so long, I've had major writers block recently.

 

Jake was bored in class, so he decided to tease his boyfriend, Michael. He gave Michael a small smirk, and rested his hand on Michael's thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. Michael looked up from his worksheet and gave him a look that read, _“Really, Jake?”,_ and to that, Jake smirked and moved his hand closer to Michael's inner thigh, getting closer to Michael's crotch.

When Jake was just centimeters away from groping Michael in class, Michael whimpered softly, causing a few of their peers to give Michael a strange look. Michael blushed in embarrassment and looked down at Jake's hand, watching as it goes up and down his leg, teasing him. Jake smiled, “Shh, Micah, calm down,” he whispered softly, continuing to tease him. Michael soon started to get antsy, having to cover his mouth in attempts to be quiet as his boyfriend puts him through hell. “Jesus, Jake, just touch me already.” Michael whisper-yelled in frustration.

Jake smirked at Michael, “I guess we have to take this to the bathroom huh, babe?” he asked, grinning widely. Michael rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. He needed this now. Jake can't just get away with doing this sort of thing all the time.

‘ _What if I took control this time?’_  Michael asked himself. He watched as Jake raised his hand and got a bathroom pass, he watched as Jake left. All the while, he was planning how things would go once Michael made his way in the bathroom.

Michael had waited for 5 minutes, to avoid suspicion. He raised his hand and got a pass, leaving quickly.

Jake was sitting on a sink, waiting for Michael. Jake smiled and jumped off the sink when Michael got there, grabbing his hand and leading him to a stall, locking it, of course. Michael couldn't even get a word in before Jake had him pushed against a wall, roughly kissing him. Michael smiled and kissed back rougher, trying to deepen the kiss. Jake slowly ran his tongue along Michael’s bottom lip, and Michael opened his mouth. Usually, he would let Jake do whatever he wanted, but this time, he battled with Jake's tongue. Jake was intrigued by this, and let it happen.

Jake was losing. He didn't like that. He didn't want to lose. So, he “cheated” by grabbing Michael's ass and squeezing it hard, causing his boyfriend to squeak and moan, forgetting about the tongue battle. Jake chuckled softly and leaned closer to Michael's ear, “I win.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pushed Jake against the opposite wall, kissing him hard. Jake kissed back, waiting for Michael to put his guard down, before pushing Michael back up against the wall. “You're being awfully bratty today, Mikey.”

“Fuck you,” Michael pouted, trying to look innocent. “Not yet,” Jake replied with a smirk, holding in a laugh when Michael sputtered, trying to think of a comeback. Jake put a finger to his lips and shushed him, kissing him once he stopped trying to speak.

Michael kissed back desperately, completely dropping his plans to take over. Jake was just too good at getting Michael to obey him. The kiss heated up as Jake explored Michael’s mouth with his tongue. Michael lightly licked Jake's tongue back, but not at all trying to dominate. He got more and more desperate as the kiss went on, soon he was full on whining into Jake's mouth. He pulled away in frustration, “Please, Jakey. Touch me,” he begged, but Jake ignored him, moving to press kisses along Michael's jaw, and nibbling lightly at the tender flesh.

When Jake reached Michael's ear, he lightly sucked on his lobe, then moved down to suck on Michael’s neck. Michael's sweet spot was near the top of his neck on the right, so Jake made sure to avoid it as much as possible, before finally giving in and sucking a dark purple hickey into that spot, causing Michael to whine and moan louder than he was earlier. Jake put a hand over his mouth, continuing his work, nibbling, sucking and licking that one spot.

Michael licked Jake's hand to get him to move it. Jake didn't move his hand, so Michael pried it off on his own. “Jakey, please. I'm begging you, touch me, please. I need it so bad. Please, please!” Michael whined and begged.

Jake stopped his current actions and glared down at Michael. “You're not getting anything if you keep whining like that. Whine like that again, and I'll have to punish you.” Jake said, making Michael blush and look down. He's always been good for Jake, so he has no idea what the punishment entails. He kinda wants to find out.

Michael nodded in agreement to Jake's threat, and Jake started sucking on his neck again. Michael was, once again, getting antsy, and decided to start whining. He really wants to know what the punishment is. He whined loudly and begged Jake to touch him once more. “Please, Jakey! Touch me, now!”

Jake looked up from Michael's neck, “I told you to stop whining. You've earned it, Mikey.” He spoke sternly and turned Michael around so that his chest was against the wall. Jake pulled Michael's pants halfway down his thighs, and let the moment linger.

Michael's mind raced with possibilities, getting excited for his punishment to come. He whimpered when Jake started kneading his ass, disappointment running through him. ‘ _Is that it?’_

Jake kissed the back of Michael's neck softly, moving his hand back, getting into position, and harshly slapping Michael's butt. Michael squealed in surprise, and also pain, but also pleasure. Jake covered his mouth, “Shh, baby, no one but me needs to hear you, okay?” He said, and Michael nodded.

Jake spanked Michael a second time. This time, a bit harder than the last. Michael moaned and whimpered, loving every second of this. It started to hurt more by the fifth spank. Now, Michael could really feel the pain. It was the seventh spank, and he just really wanted it to be over with now. “Just a few more, baby. You're doing great,” Jake reassured Michael, causing him to moan at the next spank. Praise was Michael's biggest kink.

When Jake finally reached the tenth spank, Michael was relieved. He let out a breath, and Jake pulled Michael's pants back up. “Have you learned your lesson?” Jake asked, turning Michael back around. Michael nodded and Jake nodded back, “Wanna try that again?”Jake asked, and Michael didn't even respond, he just placed his hands on Jake's shoulders and kissed him sweetly.

Jake smiled and kissed back, “I'll take that as a yes,” He whispered against Michael's lips.  Jake let his hands wander around Michael's hips, slowly getting closer to Michael's erection. Michael really wanted Jake to go faster, but he knew better than to whine about it.

Jake ended the suspense and quickly put his hand in Michael's pants, jerking him off at a quick pace. Michael doubled over in pleasure, moaning loudly. “F-Fuck, Jake!”He moaned out. Jake smiled at the pretty sight. “No one but me can have you like this, right babe?” Jake asked, feeling protective. Michael nodded as much as he could, “Yes! I belong to you, and only you, Jake!” Michael shouted, being muffled by Jake's other hand when he got too loud.

Michael was getting close, “Jakey~” He moaned softly into Jake's hand, “Can I cum?” he asked, desperate to release. Jake nodded and Michael came on the spot, warm, white liquid spilling into Jake's hand. Jake smiled and helped Michael buckle his belt with his clean hand, washing his dirty hand in the sink. “You were such a good boy for me, Micah. I love you so much.” Jake cooed, kissing Michael’s cheek softly. “I love you too.”


	12. The Water Fountain (Song Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Benjamin - The Water Fountain  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uFWshoWTLU

**Song fic based on “The Water Fountain” - Alec Benjamin**

 

_ ‘She told me that she loved me by the water fountain, she told me that she loved me and she didn’t love him.’ _

 

“I love you, Michael, so much. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Jake confessed, sitting on the edge of the water fountain with Michael, holding both of his hands and staring into his eyes. Michael smiles and looks down, “But what about Rich?” 

“As I said, I love  _ you _ . Not him.”

 

_ ‘It’s getting kinda blurry at a quarter past ten, and he was in a hurry to be touching her skin. _

_ … _

_ Now he’s grabbing her hips, pulling her in, kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear,’ _

 

Rich smiled at Jake, dancing close to him. “Care to join me?” He asks, holding out his hand. Jake nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He replied and grabbed Rich’s hand.

 

Rich pulled Jake close, running his hands along Jake’s sides, holding onto Jake’s hips. Rich danced slowly with the boy, pulling the taller down into a kiss, “We should get out of here,” he whispered in Jake’s ear, only getting a nod from him. Rich smiled and led Jake by the hand away from the dancefloor, to somewhere more private.

 

_ ‘And if she ever goes back to the water fountain, the handle will be broken and the rust set in, but my hand it will be open and I’ll try to fix. My heart it will be open and I’ll try to give it.’ _

 

“I really want to try again, Jake. I really do,” Michael confessed, sitting with Jake at their usual seat at the water fountain, which had been neglected lately due to their circumstances. As a result of the neglection, some parts of the water fountain had started to rust, coins and all. “You do?” Jake asked, looking hopeful.

 

“Yes, I really do. I want to try and fix this. Do you?”

“I do.”

 

_ ‘Now I’m grabbing her hips, pulling her in, kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear, and I know that it’s only a wish and that we’re not standing by the water fountain.’ _

 

Jake smiled and grabbed Michael by the hips, pulling him into a small kiss, like they used to share. It was perfect. Too perfect. 

 

Then Michael woke up.

 

He mentally cursed himself for dreaming about Jake again, but he can’t help but wish that it were him doing those things to Jake at the night of the party. He wishes that they could just pretend it never happened and go back to normal, but it’s so hard. It’s so hard to trust someone who’s already deceived you before. Especially when that person was so close to you.

 

‘I’ll just have to get over it.’ Michael thought, laying back down and closing his eyes, ‘I have to be okay. I can’t just keep doing this to myself. It’s not healthy. I’ll talk to Jeremy about it tomorrow.’ He finished his train of thought, falling asleep.


	13. A Different Kind Of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to "Memories To Cry For"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't realize that I posted this while it was still unfinished, please excuse that mistake, and read the rest if you wish.)

Michael held Jake’s head in his lap, a sobbing mess, “Ja-Jakey it’s gon-gonna be o-okay.” Michael cried out in a broken voice. He’d been here all night, pressing soft kisses to Jake’s face, slowly rocking Jake’s body back and forth in his lap. He knew Jake was dead, but he didn’t want to let go. So he sat there, on the floor in the living room of Jake’s house, right where Jake had been shot in the chest. Jake was dead as soon as he hit the floor. Michael couldn’t handle it.

 

“Y-You’re gonna be okay,” Michael promised, holding Jake’s head up close to his chest. “I love you s-so much, Jakey. Y-You can get th-through this. You’re so, so strong.” Michael spoke through clenched teeth. He pressed a few more soft kisses to Jake’s cold forehead, as his cell phone rang out. Michael didn’t want to be interrupted, so he ignored the phone, letting it ring as he centered all of his attention on his dead boyfriend.

 

Another hour passed and Michael was still in the same position on the floor, with Jake in his lap.    
  
Knock.

 

Knock.

 

Knock.

 

Knock.

 

“Michael?! I know you’re in there!” A concerned, unknowing, Jeremy shouted from the other side of the door. Michael wanted to ignore him and continue to hold Jake, but he knows that he can’t. “C-Come in!” Michael shouts, breaking into a sob at the end. He can’t even speak two words without crying. 

 

_ How pathetic. _

 

Jeremy walks in the door, expecting to see Michael and Jake cuddled on the couch, sharing a laptop like usual, but no. This time it was different. Very different. Jeremy’s eyes widened, “Michael? What happened?”He questioned, staring at the dead man in Michael’s arms.

 

Michael looked up at Jeremy with pleading eyes, “P-Please save him. I can’t do this alone,” He begged, continuing to sob. Jeremy kneeled beside them, checking Jake’s pulse.  _ ‘He’s dead…’  _

 

Jeremy was not about to tell Michael that his boyfriend of a year was dead, so Jeremy called an ambulance, hoping they’d come quick. “How long has he been d- uh… passed out?” Jeremy asked, and Michael shrugged, “It was d-d-dark. Now it’s not. I dun-n-no” Michael’s voice wavered from crying all night.

 

Jeremy frowned and relayed Michael’s answer to the 9-1-1 operator. 

 

Soon enough, the ambulance had carried Jake away, and Jeremy was holding his grieving best friend in his arms, trying to help him breathe because Michael was crying so hard that he couldn’t. “C’mon Michael, deep breaths, okay?” Jeremy stated, and Michael took a shaky breath in, sputtering and hyperventilating and crying again.

 

Jeremy frowned and pet Michael’s head, trying to calm him down. _ ‘If he can’t take deep breaths, the least I can do is calm him down enough that he can breathe.’ _

 

“It’s-uh, gonna be okay, Mikey.” Jeremy soothed, somehow making the situation worse, “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Michael yelled, sobbing worse than he was before. Jeremy was startled by this but quickly shut his mouth. Michael pulled away from Jeremy’s embrace, curling in on himself. 

 

“Michael, we should probably leave Jake’s house…” Jeremy suggested after a while, not daring to call him “Mikey” again. Jeremy remembered that it was Jake’s favorite nickname for Michael, and realized why Michael was so upset about it.

 

“I-I’m n-not-t leav-v-ving.” Michael choked out, desperately trying to catch his breath. Jeremy bit his lip, “Mik- Michael we have to. Or at least I do, but I can’t leave you here.” 

“Y-y-yes you-u can”

“No, I can’t Michael, and you know it. You can barely even breathe, you think I’m gonna leave you like this? No. The answer is no. I’m not going to.”

 

Michael didn’t respond, he just focused on breathing so that he can prove Jeremy wrong. It took around 15 minutes, but Michael finally managed to gain control of his breathing as Jeremy watched him carefully the whole time, making sure nothing went wrong.

 

Jeremy offered Michael a smile, “Want me to go get you anything, Mike?” He asked, feeling defeated. Michael is definitely not leaving. Michael thought for a moment, “Could you g-get me Ja-J-Jak-” Michael attempted to speak, bursting into tears, then regaining composure.

 

“His favorite blanket. You know the one.” Michael asked, avoiding the use of Jake’s name. Jeremy nodded and left to get the blanket.

 

Michael looked around the living room. He felt so alone. Yes, he had Jeremy, but he missed Jake. Jake was the best thing that had happened to Michael. He was the only person that Michael ever needed. He could even go without Jeremy, but never without Jake. The main reason for that is most likely that he’d already been without Jeremy before when the S.Q.U.I.P was around. 

 

Jeremy came back, holding the blanket in his arms and covering Michael with it. Michael gave Jeremy a small smile and nuzzled into the blanket, “Thanks Jerm.”

 

Michael ended up sleeping at Jake’s house every night from then on, not getting much sleep, but nonetheless, he stayed there. He could never shake the memories from his mind, always on the brink of tears lately. 

 

He wished that he’d spent more time with Jake. That he’d spent less time studying or stuck at his own house, babysitting his little brother. He loved his little brother, but his little brother wasn’t dead. Jake was.

 

These occurrences got worse when Michael went to school since that was the place he saw Jake more often during the week. Small things would jog his memory, like walking by Jake’s locker, which was given to Michael, but Michael never used it, wanting Jake’s things to stay there, just in case he ever came back. 

 

Another thing that set him off was Jake’s favorite teacher. Just looking at her made Michael cry, which is worse because she’s his first class. Math class wasn’t any better. ‘Jake’ is a very common name, so that name was often used in the word problems, and the teacher would often use the name in example word problems. Michael felt that the teacher did this on purpose, but he would never say anything about it.

 

Things were bad without Jake, and no matter how much Michael wished that Jake would come back, he never did. In Michael’s world of sleepless nights and Jake-filled memories, one thing remains constant. 

 

Wishes don’t come true, no matter how hard you beg, no matter if you tell someone what you wished for or not, they will never come true. And Michael had to learn that the hard way.


End file.
